


A new beginning

by Doggotacco24



Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Bi boi, Fluff, Gay boi, M/M, Someone stop me from writing at 3am, Why do I do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggotacco24/pseuds/Doggotacco24
Summary: What would happen if someone came up with an AU at 3am then decided to write about it? This is your answer. I tried to make it alright so hopefully it’s not that bad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am completely new at this I am so sorry ,but hope you enjoy this randomness that I created with a friend at like 3am in the morning.

Akira’s side of the beginning  

 

Akira has been the leader of the Phantom Thieves for awhile and has completed both Kamoshida’s palace and Madarama’s palace. Akira goes home as soon as possible after schooland when he is at the train station he stop by the bathroom to let Morgana use his magic. Morgana mostly stays in his cat form because he doesn’t have as much Mana as the rest of the team does. Though sometimes he wants to stretch his human legs .All of the phantom thieves know what Morgana is ,but they don’t really care ,but Akira couldn’t tell the other that he is a hybrid.Because being a demon is a big step away from a cat turning human at least in Akira’s book. He trust his group ,but he has learned his whole life never to trust humans with your true identity.(Hybrids are pretty rare and so scientists actually want to know what they are so they don’t care what they do to the “monsters “ they just want information about them). As he lets the cat out he utters a simple be safe before heading off to the cafe. When he walks in no one is in the cafe except Sojiro sighs out of relief. Sojiro and and Morgana are the only ones who know that he is hybrid both being hybrids themselves. He finally walks upstairs and changes his out of his Shujin uniform into sweatpants and a comfortable old shirt that has slits in the back so his wings can poke out. It’s been awhile scence Akira could recharge so he grabs a pillow off of his bed and flops it into the floor that way he can spread his wings out more. He puts on a simple movie on and finally lets the spell be released so he can recharge his mana he lays down and lets his wings stretch spreading them out (when fully stretched his wings are about 9 inches longer then his arms) carefully to not knock over anything while he hums and calmly combs his hair right were his horns are apprcating being able to full relax. After he takes off his glasses he ends up falling asleep before the movie could really start and wakes up because of the bell downstairs going off saying that a costumer is coming in. At least that what Akira thinks until he hears Ryuji talking to Sojiro. Akira starts freaking out because he forgot that he promised Ryuji that he could come over that way the could read a new manga that he found together. He try’s setting up the spell he really does ,but he keeps stumbling with his words and he is panicking even worse when he sees a little bit of the fake blonde’s hair. He gets up quickly getting to the farthest part of the room away from the stairs to hopefully buy himself a bit more time. It doesn’t work because Akira is panicking so much and couldn’t say the whole spell.Ryuji face says it all Akira can tell the He is shocked shocked to see that his best friend is some sort of monster. There is a silence between that feels almost suffocating.

Ryuji ends up breaking the intensesilence between them first. “A-Akira ar-“

Akira interrupts the blonde before he could say anything else” Ry-Ryuji? Oh my god I a-am so sorry I-I know and please” He mumbles not making any sense.

Ryuji tries again “ Akira it’s o-“

Akira cuts him off again in his moment of panic accidentally rasing his voice.“ Ryuji pl-please just do-don’t-“ Akira saying as he is starting to breakdown tears rolling down his face at this point.He breathing is getting way quicker then it needs to be.”Please don’t hate me I-I get if you want t-to leave and e-even afraid j-just” he doesn’t finish.

Akira is now curling into a ball right were he stands .He knows he is trying to make him self more smaller look less noticeable like what he did when he was a kid to hide away. He cover himself with his wings almost like a security blanket.

When Akira hears shuffling he starts panicking even more because he is thinking that Ryuji is ethier leavening him as quietly as possible to make sure Akira doesn’t attack him like a wild animal or he is going to call a lab to get Akira taken away that way he could get tested on and tortured or something worst. Akira tenses up when Ryuji pushes away his wings away from Akira that way the black wing boy couldn’t hide away though Akira never picks up his head he just push his face farther into his knee expecting anything that the other teen will do. Well except Ryuji pushing his head up gently that way he could swing his arms around the broken down black hair teen and pulling him into a hug .This ends up causing Akira’s crying to become literal sobs because he thought he was going to lose his beast friend,his right hand man,hi-his........crush yet he was sitting here comforting him. Akira sight is blurry because not only is he only bawling he also digging his knees into his face ,not that he cares he ends up with his face buried into the crook of Ryuji’s neck and Shoulder being able to try to calm self down the best that he can while leaving a wet spot of tears on the poor guys shirt.

Ryuji is trying his best to comfort him so he doesn’t care and simply hugs Akira tighter and puts his hand on the other teens head combing his hair slowly. Only grazing the horns that are similar to Arsene making them connected in more ways.

“Hey it’s ok ,I get it don’t worry.” Ryuji says repetitively trying what his mom did with him when he was young.

After awhile Akira finally able to fully calm him self down. Thinking that he hit a jackpot having Ryuji as his best friend when he realized that Ryuji doesn’t care that Akira is some monster that everyone gets warned to stay away from he just care about who Akira really is.

“Huh who would have known we are similar then we thought.” ,Ryuji mumbles.

Akira shocked trying to rap his head around what Ryuji said.Though his frazzled mind just lets him finally trying to return Ryuji hug. But instead he meets something soft and fluffy ,but not like fur or hair almost like Akira’s... His face bolts up startling Ryuji. He gets what Ryuji is talking about he is talking about pair of wings that aren’t from Akira’s back.They aren’t black like his ,but a stormy gray after he realizing he was staring hemakes his eyes go else where . They end traveling up to see Ryuji chocolate colored eyes and thebroken halo.

“Holly shit” is only thing Akira’s jumbled mind can think and apparently say. He just realized howhead over heels he was for Ryuji and to be honest that really didn’t help. Ryuji just ends up laughing and pulls him in for another hug Akira ends up leaning into it relishing the moment.

“You can’t get rid of me the easily” Ryuji says after he is done laughing at Akira’s random relization.

Akira only hums in apologizing tone.

Ryuji speaks up again breaking the comfortable scilens “I-if you don’t mind”Ryuji mumbles out”What exactly are you? If you makes you feel better I can tell you what I am first ,b-but if you don’t want to tell me that’s fine.

“No it’s ok I’ll tell you first it seems only far sense well.” He gestured towards them and feeling that he need to repay his best friend in some way. He then takes his head off of the other teen while taking a deep breath “I-I am well........ a d-demon. If that makes sense.”

“Huh why does that suit you?” Ryuji says getting a short laugh in response and a head back into the crook of his neck “Well I guess it my turn. I ended up a being a broken fallen Angel ig.” Akira looks up at him reliesing that’s the reason why his former halo was shattered “My ma ended up marrying a human aka my bastard of a dad. He didn’t take well realizing that we were well... u know Hybrids. He only ended up finding out when I was refusing to get my mom magic used on me. He ended up turning to hitting and end up helping with this.” Pointing up towards the shattered gold only making the raven haired boy expression change to pure anger ,but with a hint of confused.“ He ended up only cracking it ,but after Kamoshida and the whole track team happened it completely broke.”

Akira was shocked relising that Ryuji was at first a whole god damn angel ,but after his father and Kamoshida he was more broken in many other ways they could imagine. They took not only Ryuji’s childhood and scholarship away they took away the one thing he could be sure of .

“H-hey there is no reason to get so down.” Ryuji responded. Akira figures he most likely had been making a face. “Anyways if it’s okay can I uh... spend the night? I still want to read that manga with you and well we don’t have school so.” He trying to hopefully lighten up the mood at least a bit. Akira face ends flushing to the color of red that his gloves are in the metaverse.

“ S-Sure.” He ends up squeaking out while finally letting go of Ryuji missing the contact as soon as he did.“D-Do you want me to change back to my human form .I-I wouldn’t mind it just that I-I don’t want to make you uncomfortable” Akira says while he realized that he is pretty much in Ryuji’s lap making his voice crack near the end.

“Dude we both know you need to recharge so no we don’t need you being sick.” The fallen angel responses.

“Uh....” He is wanting to just get it over all he has to do is say it.” Well t-the couch won’t be able to fit you soooo..” He shuffles a little bit in nervousness. “D-do you want t-to sleep on the mattresses by m-me?”

Welp he probably ended up turning into the god damn sun with how hot his face was.

“Uh” he didn’t dare look at Ryuji when he started talking.”I-I mean I don’t want to m-make you uncomfortable i-it might be a bit crowded an-and if Morgana comes back I-I don’t want him giving you a hard time.” Ryuji rambles.

That wasn’t a no. Akira looks up and finally looks Ryuji in the eyes for like the first time scenes he has been here. He is bright red almost competing with the demons blush. Akira starts second guessing himself after a minute or two of quiet.He never had a sleepover do to his strict parents ,but Ann said that during her sleep overs it wasn’t uncommon for her to sleep in the same bed by Siho (,but then again Akira was pretty sure something was going on between the two of them.)

“I m-mean I wouldn’t mind I-if you don’t”Ryuji says snapping Akira out his thoughts. When Akira looked up to the fallen angel their face was so good damn close he could feel his heating up again. It feels ironic for a demon to love a fallen angel Akira feels like he is in so type of bad romance movie or anime.

“Le-Let’s move the b-bed to the floor then” the demon says hurrying to get up hopeing to not fuel his embarrassment in process also careful to not poke Ryuji with his horns.” It’s easier to stretch when it’s down here.”

Great didn’t he sound like the coolest guy to live. It didn’t seemed like the other teen cared though as he simply just got up stretched his back out and walked over to help Akira. Why the hell was the fake blonde so oblivious to everything? They shuffled the bed off the make shift frames and placed slowly on to the ground. The raven haired teen was the first to sit down folding his wings in towards his back to give the fake blonde room when he sat down. Ryuji ended up sitting partly in front of Akira making it were he had to shift around to be able to see he figured that he could tell Sojiro in the morning. They end up staying like that until Akira’s fifth yawn when they finally decided that was enough for today. Morgana was still out and about ,but neither of them minded they just both laid down on their stomach after one them went to finally turn off the lights and the only light in the room was from the very soft glow from the shattered halo and the lights outside of the cafe. Even though it was only around 9:30 when they called quits and finally surrendered to sleep, Akira was glad he went through so much crap lately that it was nice to be able to full relax with a friend around. They laid there for awhile until Akira felt something flop on him wich in turned he might have jumped. He quickly turned his head around to see the fake blond crack up and a storm gray wing on him. The black feathered boy just simply gave the other a light shove and laid his hand near Ryuji’s so close to the point that they were grazing against each other.

Right before he full fell asleep he hooked two of his fingers with the other teens saying goodnight before falling into a peaceful sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a couple things that Ryuji took note of while waking up.  
> 1\. There was footsteps downstairs .  
> 2\. Huh this wasn’t his room.  
> 3\. He slept wrong and now his neck is sore.  
> 4\. Why the hell was his pillow warm and moving slightly? And also why did it feel like he had a feathery blanket?  
> 5\. Oh ..... it was Akira and his wings huh ....... wait wha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guessing who is back!! I really need need to post more and this is probably not the best ,but I will try! This is really short to and I don’t really have any excuse about why I didn’t write.

There was a couple things that Ryuji took note of while waking up.  
1\. There was footsteps downstairs .  
2\. Huh this wasn’t his room.  
3\. He slept wrong and now his neck is sore.  
4\. Why the hell was his pillow warm and moving slightly? And also why did it feel like he had a feathery blanket?  
5\. Oh ..... it was Akira and his wings huh ....... wait wha?  
And last but probably the things he probably should have realized first:  
6\. The footsteps are actually on or by the stairs.  
7\. Also HOLLY CRAP HE IS CUDDLING WITH GOD DAMN AKIRA MOTHER EFFING KURUSU AND HE WAS USING HIS BLACK GOD DAMN BEAUTIFUL WIGS TO COVER HIM!!!!!  
One of those he was less worried about and the other one he wasn’t paying nearly enough attention to. He shifted that way he wasn’t laying on his own wing anymore and nuzzles a bit more into Akira’s chest until he realized that ,he should maybe (probably) be doing something about the person coming up the stairs . He realized a bit to late as the anticipated person finally makes it up stairs.  
“I promise this is not what is looks like please don’t freak out I-I-“Ryuji yells as he shoot up.  
“Really another one?” Mumbles the person who turns out to be Sojiro.  
“Another?....Wait wha? Are you talking about .... wait..You knew that Akira was a hybrid?!” He yelled.  
“Yeah I’m his guardian for the year so I guess he felt like he need to inform me.” Sojiro says as if if it was a causal every day thing. As he walks back downstairs he adds.”By the way I made breakfast and also when you wake up Akira tell him to tell me when he brings a date over.”  
“W-we aren’t d-dating!” Ryuji sputters out.  
“Ok sure and I’m not the owner of this place”He swears that he heard Morgana snicker from downstairs.  
Ryuji groans into his hands. He looks over at Akira who is still sleeping peacefully maybe he could just go back to sleep and he could lay on him a bit longer. Wait .....what the hell was he thinking? His face starts heating up as he puts it back in to his hands. It isn’t like he has a crush on the dude I mean seriously why would he Akira only had great looks, soft looking hair, kindness that could rival with a grandmas, some how having the ability of always being there for Ryuji ,great leadership skills, and also understanding stuff that Ryuji was going through even the Hybrid problems. It’s not like he wants to hold his hand , or be by his side always in or out of metaverse , and be with him on a nice night cuddling and comforting him and maybe even kissing him..... god dammit he has it bad for Akira.


End file.
